History Of Love
by BabyZifan
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan pecintaan Tao. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan salah satu Kolega daro Gegenya. MinTao (Minho x Tao). Little Bit Kristao, JiTao(JiminTao), ZeTao(ZeloTao), Sulay, Kaido, Hunhan, ZhouRy. Shinee/EXO/SuperJunior. Oneshoot/BL/Super Crack Couple/Yaoi/LGBT. Happy Reading!
**History Of Love**

Oneshoot

 **Genre** : Romantic (Maybe)  & Little Bit Humor

 **Ranted** : K

 **Main Pair** : MinTao (Minho x Tao)

 **Other pair** : **[Little Bit]** Kristao, JimTao(Jimin x Tao), ZeTao(Zelo x Tao), SuTao, KaiTao, ZhouRy, Hunhan, Baekyeol, Sulay, Kaido

 **Warning** : Its YAOI, Super Crack Pair! Dont Like? Dont read!

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Aku menyingkirkan foto kesebelas yang dibawa Baekhyun sejam lalu kekamarku. Astaga, sebegitu parahnya kah statusku sampai sahabat, teman, keluarga, kerabat, bahkan tetangga samping rumah sibuk mencarikan jodoh untukku. Memang, kenapa kalau aku masih betah melajang? Toh aku tidak akan mati gila cuma karena berstatus jomblo.

Aku teringat suatu malam, saat aku tertidur -padahal aku hanya memejamkan mataku waktu itu- tapi telingaku mendengar semua percakapan mama dan papa. Entah telingaku yang tajam, atau memang kedua orangtua ku itu sengaja membesarkan volume suara mereka agar aku mendengarnya. Yang jelas, dalam percakapan mereka malam itu aku benar-benar seperti Jomblo Darurat yang akan mati jika tidak mendapat jodoh.

"Tao itu kuat ya, Pa. Lihat saja dia yang masih bisa tertidur pulas walau tadi kita sudah bilang jika sehun akan menikah duluan, melangkahinya." Mama memulai percakapan Menyindir-halus ini dengan menyangkut pautkan pernikahan adikku, Sehun, yang rencananya akan menikah 2 minggu kedepan dengan seorang pemuda manis bernama Luhan. Melangkahiku yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum pernah pacaran.

"Sebenarnya kan bisa saja dia menerima lamaran Jimin waktu itu. Atau sekedar memulai serius dengan Zelo yang mengejarnya terus hingga selalu datang kerumah tanpa alasan." Papa menimpali, membuat aku mengingat kejadian setahun lalu saat Jimin datang kerumahku sembari membawa cicin untuk melamarku. Gila saja jika aku menerimanya, jangankan untuk menikah, pendekatan saja belum dilakukannya.

Dan lagi si Zelo itu, dia adalah anak dari sahabat mama yang waktu itu pernah berkunjung karena keluarganya sedang menghabiskan liburan di China. Mulai dari saat itu, dia kokoh memohon pada mamanya untuk melanjutkan S2 di China, dan hampir setiap hari dalam jangka waktu 7 bulan dia selalu mampir kerumahku tanpa alasan. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah saat aku bilang hanya menganggapnya sebagai Kakak.

"Lalu? Kira-kira kenapa ya Pa?"

"Papa juga tidak tau Ma, mungkin belum ada yang cocok."

"Ah.. masa sih.. Dia kan sudah hampir genap 32 tahun bulan depan, bagaimana bisa belum bertemu yang cocok?"

Nah, kalau sudah seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidur betulan saja. Bosan juga mendengarnya.

Dan mulai dari malam itu, hingga kedepannya, selalu kudengar percakapan sama -yang intinya menyinggung tentang statusku- seperti diulang-ulang menjelang pernikahan Sehun. Dari 3 bersaudara, aku nomor 2, satu-satunya dari anak Papa Mama yang betah menyandang status lajang.

Kakak ku, Zhoumi, menikah dengan Henry-Gege 2 tahun lalu, juga sudah mendapat malaikat manis yang beberapa minggu lalu genap satu tahun. Sedangkan adikku, Sehun, juga akan mengikuti jejak kakak ku dengan menikahi teman satu kantornya beberapa minggu kedepan. Otomatis, hanya aku dikeluarga ini yang belum juga berani menginjak tangga pelaminan.

Itulah yang membuat sahabatku, Baekhyun, siang ini datang lalu menyodorkan segepok foto-foto pemuda tampan asli China maupun campuran, bahkan aku melihat beberapa yang memiliki wajah barat kental. Semua itu dia lakukan berharap aku mau menghentikan kebiasaan tidur memeluk guling kesayanganku.

"Nih! Pilih! Semuanya sudah hasil sortiran ku dengan Chanyeol. Kau tinggal pilih saja. Pokoknya yang kutau, malam ini kau sudah harus menggenggam salah satu dari beberapa foto ini. HARUS!"

Sebenarnya dikata tidak memiliki perasaan juga ya salah. Karena perasaanku telah sepenuhnya diambil alih oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat almond yang sering hadir dalam mimpiku. Mimpi itu selalu terulang saat pertama kali aku mengalaminya 10 tahun lalu.

Didalam mimpi itu, dia-sang pemuda almond- datang kedepan rumahku sembari mengetuk pintu utama. Aku akan membukakannya, dan saat penghalang berbahan kayu mahoni itu terbuka, dia akan tersenyum manis sembari menyapa. "Hai.."

Manis bukan?

Jika kalian jawab tidak, mungkin bisa dibilang kalian itu satu spesies dengan Baekhyun.

Si bonsai yang menyandang sebagai pasangan dari Park Chanyeol itu selalu menutup telinganya saat aku mulai ngelantur dan bercerita tentang mimpi indahku. "Tidak mau dengar! Tidak mau! Mimpi paling norak, mimpi teraneh. Cuma karanganmu saja! Mimpi itu kan bunga tidur, jadi untuk apa dibawa kedunia nyata? Kau pikir ini dream World? Bangun sana! Bangun! Cuci muka biar otak mu itu berhenti memikirkan pemuda tak nyata yang berkata 'Hai..' itu!"

Oke, aku akan mencoba berfikir yang nyata.

Pertama, Wu Yifan. Dia adalah kakak tingkatku waktu kuliah dulu. Memiliki wajah tampan dengan rahang yang tegas, juga sifat sedikit cerewet saat bersamaku, berbanding terbalik bila dengan orang lain. Dia sering datang kerumahku, kadang setiap malam selasa atau kamis, yang jelas dalam waktu satu minggu, dia tak pernah absen melakukannya. Tak jelas apa maunya, sampai lama-lama aku bosan menunggunya mengungkapkan cinta.

Kemudian yang kedua adalah Kai, pemuda tampan yang terpaut umur 1 tahun dibawahku. Dia melalukan pendekatan, dan mengajakku jadian pada 1 bulan masa pendekatan. Aku sendiri tak tau apa yang kurasakan, cinta atau sekedar suka, yang jelas aku menerimanya saat itu. Jadilah kami pacaran.

Kuingat Yifan-ge sangat kaget waktu kuberi tau perihal hubunganku dengan Kai, dia protes keras bahkan mengancam akan mendiamkanku selama 2 bulan. Tapi sayang, 2 hari setelahnya, dia datang lagi kerumahku, sembari mengoceh tak jelas.

"Aku tak jadi marah! Dasar Kai sialan! Harusnya kan aku yang menjadi pacarmu, si arang itu memang benar-benar keparat!"

"Loh? Mana Tao tau kalau gege mau menjadi pacar Tao. Gege tidak bilang apa-apa sih!"

Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya disepakati perjanjian damai. Dia masih kuperbolehkan main kerumah juga mengikuti kegiatan pacaran ku dengan Kai. Tapi yang terjadi, dia justru mengacaukan semuanya hingga akhirnya aku putus. 3 bulan kemudian, Kai kembali datang kerumahku sembari menyampaikan sebuah undangan berwarna silver bermotif garis merah.

"Undangan pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo. Datang kan? Kalau bisa ajak Yifan-Hyung juga. Supaya kalian makin dekat."

"Aku dan dia kan hanya teman. Sudahlah, tidak usah bahas naga burik keras kepala itu lagi. Kupastikan aku akan datang. Sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo-Hyung ya."

Yang ku tau, Do Kyungsoo itu pemuda manis berperawakan mungil yang berada satu tingkat diatasku waktu SMA dulu. Katanya sih, dia sempat berada pada sekolah yang sama dengan Kai sewaktu SMP.

Yang ketiga Suho. Pemuda paling pandai waktu kuliah dulu. Setiap pengumuman Mahasiswa teladan, namanya selalu disebut, membuatnya dikenal dengan Siswa Kutu Buku.

Tidak seperti Kutu Buku kebanyakan, Suho ini tampan, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terang sangat pas dengan kulitnya yang putih. Senyumnya juga menawan. Setelah berkenalan, kami sedikit melakukan pendekatan. Tapi jujur, aku bosan dengannya.

Kenapa?

Karena dia itu terlalu pintar. Apapun yang kita bicarakan selalu dibarengi dengan penjelasan ilmiah yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala. Seperti bagaimana hujan bisa turun, mengapa tulang manusia bisa sekeras batu, mengapa kelelawar tidur dimalam hari, segala sesuatu -apapun itu- akan dijelaskan olehnya melalui refrensi buku yang pernah ia baca. Dan di situlah titik bosannya hingga puncaknya saat aku menolak pernyataan yang ia lontarkan. Beberapa bulan kemudian, yang kulihat, bio Kontak Line miliknya sudah tersemat nama pemuda manis yang kutau mengambil jurusan musik, Zhang Yixing.

Itulah beberapa dari mereka yang menjadi pemuda dunia nyata miliku. Semua kalah dengan pemuda berambut almond dengan senyum manis juga suara bassnya saat berkata 'Hai..' itu.

Aku menepuk kepalaku sembari menggelengkannya pelan. Kurasa ada benarnya juga perkataan Baekhyun, seharusnya aku mulai berfikir Realistis, jangan melulu memikirkan pemuda tak pasti dengan senyum manis yang berkata 'Hai..', astaga!

Pekerjaanku sebagai dokter binatang sedikit membuatku sibuk pada bidangku ini. Pekerjaan yang hapir menyita separuh waktuku di rumah sakit juga tempat pemeliharaan hewan yang sedang sakit, membuatku jarang memiliki waktu untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan mencari kenalan.

Seperti sekarang ini, aku baru saja ingin tancap gas menuju tempat pemeliharaan hewan yang sedang kutangani, juga mengecek perkembangan pernyakit mereka. Namun semua itu kuurungkan saat Zhoumi-Ge menelfonku serta memberi kabar bahwa Mama menangis sesegukan di kamar. Zhoumi-Ge bilang, jika semua orang rumah telah mencoba menenangkan Mama, tapi tak kunjung juga tenang. Hal itulah yang membuatku langsung banting stir untuk putar balik kearah rumah.

Sesaat setelah sampai didepan hadapan Mama, aku duduk didepannya sembari menggenggam tangan Mama yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang. "Ma, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Tak mendengar kalimat yang setidaknya menjawab pertanyaanku itu, membuatku tersenyum kecut sembari mengelus tangan Mama yang berada dalam genggamanku. "Mama nangis karena Tao ya?"

Sedikit menghela nafas, aku menyamankan duduk bersimpuh didepan Mamaku, menaruh kepalaku dipangkuannya. "Ma, Mama tau? Sebenarnya aku juga ingin segera menikah loh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tuhan memang belum memberikannya padaku. Jika aku harus menunggu, untuk apa aku mencari, Ma? Aku hanya harus menunggu sampai saatnya untuk Tuhan memberinya padaku. Aku tak bisa memaksakannya, Ma."

"Aku ingin pernikahan ini kujalani 1 kali seumur hidupku. Maka dari itu, aku juga ingin mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat untukku. Yaitu seseorang yang dapat membuat jantungku berdegub saat bertemu dengannya. Bukan orang yang hanya kuberi senyum dipaksa saat berjalan dengannya."

"Tao tak kunjung menikah itu bukan karena Tao tak mau, Ma. Kadang Tao juga malu saat ditanya 'Mana gandengannya?' Oleh teman-teman bahkan kerabat kita. Baekhyun yang pendek saja sudah punya anak satu _(Didalam hati aku meminta maaf pada Baekhyun)._ Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika memang Tao tidak suka, apa harus Tao paksa? Mama mengerti Tao, kan?"

Terasa tangan Mama sedikit bergerak lepas dari genggamanku, dan berakhir diatas kepalaku. Tak terdengar lagi isakkan Mama. Yang terasa malah usapan sayang di rambut hitamku. "Maaf kan Mama, Tao. Mulai sekarang, semua terserah denganmu saja. Mama akan mendukung apapun yang kau pilih."

Aku tersenyum lega. Keluar kamar dan mengacungkan jempol pada Zhoumi-ge, Sehun, juga Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel rumah, aku bergegas ke pintu utama dan membukanya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut almond berdiri didepanku, matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya terlihat terang, kulitnya putih, wajahnya khas sekali orang korea. Dia tersenyum manis padaku, lalu menyapa, "Hai.."

Aku terdiam, tanpa sadar memukul pipiku sendiri. Ini bukan mimpi konyol lagi kan?

"Ada Zhoumi? Saya Minho, teman satu kolega dengannya."

Aku terdiam, lalu kalap berteriak keras. "BAEKHYUN! BUANG GULING KU! AKU TIDAK MEMERLUKANNYA LAGI MALAM INI!"

 **[END]**

 **Omake**

"Astaga, Tao! Kembali sana kekamarmu!"

Pemuda manis yang dipanggil Tao itu menggeleng keras sembari menatap Gege nya.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya setidaknya turun dari sana!"

"Tidak mau juga!"

Urat-urat kekesalan sudah mulai bermunculan dikepala Zhoumi. Adiknya itu memang gila! Sangat!

Bayangkan saja, dari mana asal kegilaannya itu datang? Hingga dengan polosnya duduk dipangkuan satu koleganya, Minho. Tak masalah jika Tao itu bukan siapa-siapanya, yang menjadi masalah disini itu, kebetulan, Tao adalah adiknya. Apa kabar nasib kerjasama besar-besaran yang akan dilakukannya dengan perusahaan minho kelak? Bisa saja kan setelah ini minho mengajukan pembatalan kerja samanya karena merasa terganggu dengan adik bodohnya itu.

"Tao!"

"Kenapa sih, Ge? Minho-Hyung saja tak masalah. Kenapa Gege yang ribut?"

Oh! Dan lihatlah betapa merahnya wajah minho saat adik manis dari kolega nya ini menaruh bokong berbalut celana putih khas dokter dipangkuannya. "Ti-tidak apa, ini tak masalah ba-bagiku,"

"Tuh kan! Dengar tuh Ge!"

"HUANG ZI TAO!"

 **[END Benerann :3]**

Hallooo, kembali lagi dengan Zifan (Semoga masih ada yang inget)

Nah ini FF, Spesial buat **Rhy TaemZi** yang kemarin sempet Req Minho buat jdiin Semenya Tao.

 _ **[Rhy TaemZi :**_ _Keyennn... Gua suka model pacaran kek gitu, dr pda soswit bosen tau_  
 _Saran pair tao buat ff selanjutnya,, gua pengen minho pangeran kodoknya syaini keliatannya cicok,.. Kalo gk, sehun or chanyeol aja._ _ **]**_

Sebenernya zifan mau buat yang full MinhoTao moment, tapi karena gak dapet feel nya, ya jadi begini deh :'), semoga suka yaa. BTW, ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerpen yang pernah Zifan baca.

Zifan juga baru sadar kalo beberapa FF zifan direview sama kak Skylar Otsu :'), zifan fans banget sama semua ceritanya.

Ada yang mau req lagi? Tapi yang cocok jadi semenya Tao ya :))

Last, mean to review?

 **:::**

 **::Makasih banyak buat kesayangan zifan yang udah review di ff "** ** _Strange Love [Kristao]_** **"::**

PreciousPanda **, skylar Otsu,** LVenge **, Rhy Taemzi,** CelindaZifan **, Wuami,** Hztao **, Ajib4ff,** Yonsy Fajar S


End file.
